Disturbia 2: The Stepfather
by TheHarbringer
Summary: When Cote DaSilva returns home from military school, she find out her mother is marrying a man she barely knows. After Cote asks him questions & getting vague answers, she gets suspicious. Is he a good guy or a bad guy? Read and find out! Title sucks
1. Prologue

**Jefferson Military School for Troubled Teens **

**3:00 pm**

**Cote P.O.V.**

"COTE!" I turned to see Mickey Smith. Mickey was the mail girl of our unit. The 14 year old was running at me, waving an envelope, while her long brown hair was flying out behind her. She stopped a few feet in front of me, adjusted her standard uniform and saluted me.

I saluted her back. She smiled and held out the envelope, "Letter for you, Captain."

"Letter?" I frowned. She nodded.

"From who? I don't get mail."

"I don't know." she said nervously, "My guess is that is from your mom."

I sighed and took the letter out of her hand and looked at the return address.

_Marry DaSilva, 939 Eighteenth Street, Cherokee, Iowa. _

_Damn. It was from my mom. _

I herd the bell for next classes. "Thanks Mickey," I said, shoving the letter in my pocket. I started running to the field. I was going to be late for drill practice.

**6:50 pm**

"You're late." Rebecca said smiling as I set my tray of food down. Rebecca was a pretty girl. Her long dirty-blonde hair was usually pulled up into a bun or ponytail, and her crystal blue eyes were always full of energy and fun, even in tough times. She was sent to this military school with me and James, another friend of ours, after I got into a fight with a few other students.

Now we wouldn't have been sent to military school for just fighting, but a teacher who tried to break us up accidentally got hit and it ended up breaking his nose. I was the unfortunate one to hit him.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to take a shower." I sat down and began to dig into the crap food.

"Tough drill practice?" she said sympathetically.

"Three and a half fucking hours!" I growled.

"Ouch. How many times did you guys go around the track?" James asked. James had short black hair and brown eyes. He liked to keep to himself a lot, and was a total computer nerd, though he didn't look like it. Back home he was on the football team.

"I don't know," I muttered. "I lost count after 37."

"Ouch." They both said simultaneously.

"So anything new?" James asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Nope." Becca said, taking a sip of water. I was silent.

"Cote?" James asked.

"I got a letter from my mom." I said softly. They both got surprised looks on their faces. The only thing I have gotten from my mom was a birthday card in November. It's March 15th. I've gotten many from my dad, my boyfriend Damon, and even a few from my little sister and brother, but none from my mom.

I sat in silence for the rest of the dinner period. Hardly listening to Becca, James, and the people around us talk. I was too focused on what was so important that my mom would write to me about. Did someone die? Was I staying here for my senior year?

I just couldn't come up with anything.

As soon as we were done eating, Becca and I said goodnight to James and headed to our barracks.

The barracks were simple concrete buildings, with two rooms: the sleeping area, and the bathroom. The sleeping area was two rows of ten bunk beds, with footlockers at the end of them, and the bathroom was five private shower stalls, a big community shower with fifteen showerheads, and ten toilet stalls.

There were four barracks, two for the guys and two for the girls. Each can hold forty people, but at most there are 30 people. Ours only had 28 girls, freshmen to juniors. Becca and I were juniors. I was Cadet Captain, which means I inspected the girls, and made sure everything was nice and neat in the morning.

After getting into pajamas, like every night since we've been here, we went to my bed and sat down on the bottom bunk. We would normally talk about the day, or something.

"So did you read your letter?" Becca asked right away.

I sighed and pulled it out, "Not yet."

"Well then read it! I want to know what it says!" she said excitedly.

I ground my teeth together as I opened it. I raised my eyebrow as I realized it was hand-written in pen:

_Dear Cote,_

_I sorry I haven't talked to you in over 7 months; I thought it would be best for you to get everything out of your mind and unwind. Though that might be a bit hard in military school, but it was either there or jail. Look, I know this has been hard for you, and I can't wait for you to come home. I have so much to tell you! As you know, your father and I divorced 7 years ago. Now, Cote, I really don't know how to tell you this, but I met a guy, and we've been dating for almost four months now. Three nights ago he asked me to marry him; and I said yes. We're getting married on June 15. I know it seems soon, but I really think it will work out between us._

_I have a felling you'll get to know and like him. We can talk about this when you get home in May. I can't wait for you to come home Cote._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"WHAT?" I yelled. The girls that were in the room stopped and stared at me for a moment, then went back to whatever they where doing.

"What?" Becca asked.

I looked at her in horror, "My moms getting married!"

Her eyes widened, "What! To who! When?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, she doesn't say who, but she says they're getting married on June 15."

"Wow, that' so soon. How long have they been dating?"

"Four months."

"Wow," she said again. She was about to say something else but a buzzer went off, signaling that it was lights out. Becca smiled at me, "We'll talk in the morning. Goodnight."

"Night," I muttered as she moved to her bunk, the one that was on the left of my bunk. I re-read the letter until the lights automatically shut off five minutes later. I put the letter in my footlocker, got back into bed and tried to go to sleep; but so many thoughts went through my head. I could hear the whispering of the girls around me. Most of the time I would tell them to shut up and go to bed, but I was too tired to tonight. I rolled over and tried to clear my head. _Damn ADHD_.

* * *

Cote's name is pronounced: Coat-ee OR Cody

So this is my second fanfic, first crossover.

Hope you like it.

I would like it very much if you would review! Please *puppy dog eyes*


	2. HIATUS

THIS STORY IS NOW ON HIATUS.

NEVER REALLY HAD A START

I MIGHT CONTINUE IT LATER WHEN I HAVE TIME BUT I AM SWAMPED WITH HOMEWORK FROM SCHOOL.

I AM SORRY FOR ANY ONE WHO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER AND WANTED ME TO CONTINUE IT.


End file.
